1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating a testing element for antigens or antibodies, more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of evaluating the performance of a testing element which contains a known antigen or antibody immobilized thereon and is used in a diagnosis of a variety of infectious diseases based on an antigen-antibody reaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of testing elements such as testing beads, testing sheets and others which comprise an immobilized antigen or antibody of the known type have been provided for use in detecting an antigen or antibody in a biological fluid such as saliva, blood, lymph, excreta and other fluids. Many of the well-known testing elements contain an antigen or antibody immobilized thereon by an adsorption action of the carrier used. However, in these testing elements, it is difficult to always obtain a constant adhesion and thus immobilization of the antigen or antibody to the elements. When the amount of the immobilized antigen or antibody is varied, it becomes necessary to evaluate the quantity of immobilized antigen or antibody and evaluate the performance of the testing element.